The Diamond of Rivendell
by MusicsFreedom
Summary: OK people, if you don't like Mary Sue's then don't read this! I cannot write a summary to save my life. I think you'll like it none the less.
1. Lillyana of Rivendell

One fine spring day a young elven princess named Lillyana was riding her horse, Shadowfox through the smooth grassy meadows of Rivendell. It was the young princess's birthday; she would be turning 2,000. Her father Elrond had already told her in advance that she would be the commander and chief of the armies of Rivendell. So she was having one last ride on Shadowfox before she would have to take up her responsibilities and help lead Rivendell.  
  
As the Lillyana rode into the stables, she saw Legolas (the visiting prince from Mirkwood, whom she had known since she was very young) coming to meet her. His clothes were elegant in soft hues of brown and green, and he wore a tunic of a shimmering snow-dust gray. His boots were made of a soft material and went high up to his knees. A quiver was strapped to his back and a long white knife hung low at his waist. Leather armbands covered his forearms and his great bow was strapped to his back. His face was fair and youthful but his eyes that were a beautiful blue and had a light kindled within them. Wisdom and mischief blended together in those eyes; the ones Lilly had come to adore in the years she had known him. He had golden sun colored hair that draped around his shoulders like a halo. Lillyana was much like him but in a way nothing like him. Beautiful as a sunrise, gentle as a morning mist, yet with the strength of mind and the courage of ten other women. She had tan skin and was a fiery young she-elf; with the hair to match that was much like the sun when it sets over the sea and bright green eyes. She was tall and limber, with the skills in archery to rival even the best archers (except Legolas Greenleaf), and she was deadly with her knives. Her clothes were like the color of the archers of Lórien. Her tunic was a soft brown with flashes of silver woven into them. She also wore boots that came up about to her knees. Two long silver knives were strapped firmly to her back. "Hello Lillyana" said Legolas coming over to meet her. "Greetings Legolas" Lillyana answered, getting off Shadowfox and putting him in the stable. "Are you ready for tonight's events?" asked Legolas coming to a halt beside her. "I am indeed". She answered with an audible sigh. "Would you like me to escort you to the palace?" he asked putting his hand out for Lillyana to take. "Why that would be just lovely," Lillyana joked affectionately taking his hand. 


	2. Birthday fun

As they were coming upon the citadel, Legolas and Lillyana came upon Lilly's sister Arwen, who was singing merrily to herself. "Cormamin lindua ele lle", Lillyana called as she went over to meet her. "Vedui", she answered jogging up to meet them. "Where are you off to?" Lillyana inquired seeing Arwen humming and smiling as she came over to meet them. "I am off to see Aragorn," she said with a hint of a smile. "Well we won't keep you," Legolas answered with a twinkle in his eyes. As she walked off Legolas and Lillyana continued on foot to the palace, talking merrily as they went along. They had the palace in sight, but were still a ways off so they whistled for their horses. Legolas' horse, Arod was the highest breed in Mirkwood. His coat was the color of a pale moonlit night and his mane shimmered like stardust. His eyes were the brightest of blue and twinkled as they came to rest upon Legolas. Lilly's horse Shadowfox was a silvery kind of gray that gleamed in the bright sunshine and his mane ands tail were pure white with wisps of silver entwined in them. His eyes were a sparkling forest green. His tail whipped through the air and caught the little flowers that were falling from the trees.  
  
Legolas and Lillyana sprang lightly upon Shadowfox and Arod. "Legolas since we have time to spare let us go ride and I will show you the layout of our kingdom", Lillyana said. "That would be a great honor Lady Lillyana" Legolas answered. So they rode through Rivendell's most scenic paths, while going along she told Legolas about the land that she had known all her life.  
  
When they finally disembarked it was an hour before Lilly's birthday celebration. She was quickly escorted to her room where she would change into her robe for the celebration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gown that she wore that night was a royal emerald green with a trimming of that of the softest green. Also with that she her mother's necklace, the necklace that she received when she turned 2,000. That was Lilly's most cherished possession that she owned. The last accessory she would wear that night was the headpiece, the sign of a royal among the people of Rivendell.  
  
As Lilly walked out of her room she meat Legolas in the corridor. His attire was a pale white with a light baby blue trimming and he also wore a headpiece much like Lillyana's but his was that of Mirkwood. "Lady Lillyana", he said bowing slightly at the waist. "Prince Legolas" she answered returning the bowed. When they turned to go towards the celebration they took each other's arm and slowly sauntered down the corridor toward the celebration.  
  
As the procession entered the hall Lilly's father and others including Arwen and Aragorn, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Sam, and Gimli took up a shout. Once they had quieted down the feast began. That night they had the most spectacular time. Gandalf brought his fireworks and set them off, Lilly even got to set some off herself. The funniest event of the night was when Merry and Pippin took on of the fireworks that Gandalf was saving for the grand finally. And set it off in one of the tents. When Gandalf found out about it he made them promise to help with the cleanup that night. All in all Lilly's birthday was the best she had, had in a long time. 


	3. Battle News

The sun was shining through her window in the palace. There was a soft breeze coming in through the window. It was a bright summer day as Lilly slowly got out of bed. Putting on her robe she went to see her father; she found him in the meeting hall. "Good morning father," Lilly called to him. He looked up thoughtfully from what ever he was doing. "Good morning Lilly", he answered. Lilly walked over to where he was and saw battle plans in front of him. "Father" Lilly asked, "What are you doing?" "Lilly we are preparing to go to war with the orcs again" he said. The orcs! They had not faced them since the One Ring was still reigned over Middle Earth. But what would make them want to start a battle was beyond her. "Well then I guess it's off to battle", Lilly said with a sly grin. Lilly's father was also smiling but for a different reason. "Lilly do you know what this means?" he asked setting aside the battle plans for the moment. "Um, not really father" Lilly replied still wondering why her father was smiling at her. "This will be your first battle as commander and chief", he said. So that is why he had been smiling at her, now they were both smiling. Just then Legolas walked in. "Lord Elrond" he said bowing slightly at the waist. "I hope I am not disturbing you," he said seeing that there was battle plans strewn about. "Not at all Legolas" Elrond said trying to clean up the mess. "Good morning" Lilly called. He smiled at her. "Good morning to you also Lady Lilly."  
"Legolas guess what" Lilly said with excitement written all over her face. He could see that she was bubbling over about something and she was too excited to let him answer. "I am to go into my first battle with the orcs as commander and chief of our armies".  
"Lilly do you think that is safe?" he asked with a slight sign of apprehension on his face.  
"Why wouldn't it be safe?" she asked. "I was trained by the best in the ways of weaponry and swordsmenship. You also taught me how to handle a bow and arrow better that anyone else. My father and Aragorn also had some say in how I was to handle a sword; or two."  
"My lord Elrond if I may, I ask your permission to join the battle" Legolas asked.  
"Legolas let me say that it would not be wise to do so because if you were injured or killed in the battle there would be no heir to Mirkwood. And I dare say you father would be in a fix." Elrond concluded.  
"Daddy you know that Legolas is by far the best in battle than most of our own warriors. It would take even one the toughest orcs that they had to even land a blow on Legolas." She said beaming at him.  
"If you are sure of your decision Legolas, then you have my permission to join," Elrond said still not looking quite sure about his decision.  
"Thank you your majesty" Legolas said bowing. Elrond told Legolas and Lilly that they were to leave at dawn tomorrow.  
  
As Legolas and Lilly walked along one of the corridors they talked mostly about the battle tomorrow. But Legolas voiced his inner most concerns for her. "Lilly, what if you were to be wounded or even killed, I could not live with myself." "Legolas, has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Lilly said smiling up at him with reassurance in her eyes. 


	4. Battle Day

'Twas the day of the battle. Lilly awoke to the singing of a sparrow on the end of her bed. She dressed quickly, had a quick breakfast and was off to meet her father and Legolas in the courtyard. When she arrived their armies were already assembled and ready for battle. A shout went up from them as she entered. Lilly took her place between her father and Legolas; she was ready to take on the world. So they rode. As they rode Lilly started up a song. It told about things that some had forgotten, it told about war and its sadness' and its joys. It told about all life and how it hung in a delicate balance. All took up the song and soon were all ready to do battle with the orcs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly had been put in charge of a division of Rivendell's finest warriors. Her father the other division, and Legolas the other. As they marched fear, anxiety, excitement, and determination built up inside of Lilly all at once. It was overwhelming. She had to breathe; slowly Lilly started to breathe in and out. Looking over at Legolas Lilly saw a look in his eyes that told her he was ready to battle. There was no doubt in her mind that he would prove her right about what she had said to her father. He could take on any orc and come out the champion. Lilly smiled; comforted that Legolas had decided to come along on this little expedition. Lilly had known the reason for his wanting to come, her father had also known well his intentions: to protect me. Even though he would not admit to it, that was his real reason for coming.  
  
As the procession rode on, the air seemed to become impenetrable with every step. They were nearing the place where the battle was to take place; the warriors seemed to become tenser than when they were singing merrily just hours before. Lilly too was more alert to what went on around her even though she was in the center of her group; there she was even more alert to what was happening outside of the circle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they neared the battlefield an awesome and horrific sight met Lilly's eyes. Tens of thousands of orcs were already lined up along the other side. They were almost in as great of numbers as their armies but not quite. Their commander stepped out and held up a hand for silence and immediately all was quiet. "If you surrender now we may let you live to see tomorrow", he said. "But resist, and we will show no mercy". He was taller that most of the Uruk-Hai. He had clammy sort of skin and red glowing eyes that would make almost any mortal cringe. Lilly rode forward to stand at the front of her regiment. "Tell me your name," she said in a commanding sort of way. "Why should I tell you my name child", he said. "Go back home and play with your little dolls". He was mocking her, she could tell. She shouldn't have let it get to her but she did. "I am no child", Lilly shouted. "I am Lillyana daughter of Elrond. You will tell me your name so that when I dig your grave you will be known to all as the Uruk-Hai that fell by the blade of my sword". Lilly could see the color that was in his face turn red with rage. He tried to hide it but it still shown in his face. "My name, small elf child is Kodana!" "Well Kodana now your grave shall have a name to go with its owner". "Enough talk", he spat. "Let us battle". "Have it your way, but mark my words you and your whole army will beg for mercy before this day is over" Lilly said drawing her sword and letting out a battle cry. 


	5. Fight!

And so it began. Both sides ran full force at each other. The elves were the first to strike. Arrows set, they fired in unison at the onslaught of orcs and Uruk-Hai. The wave in the opposing army fell before they were even within fifty feet of the elves. But the orcs did not take a hit that easily for they had their bows set with their black tipped arrows. Many on the side of the elves fell as well. But as soon as someone on either side fell, five more were there to replace them.  
  
Lilly could see her father about a mile ahead of her fending off an onslaught of orcs that had come upon a fallen elf warrior. He fought them off and the elf was taken to safety away from the battle. Seeing that the elf warrior was safe Lilly's father took his platoon and hit a group of orc goblins full on. They hit them with everything they had, and they fell without any difficulty. Lilly looked sideways to see one of the palace guards taking out two swords and twirling them around before bringing them down mercilessly on an orcs head. As Lilly looked over to her right she saw Legolas fighting off the Uruk-Hai, Kodana. Lilly rushed to his aid for there was another orc approaching Legolas from behind. She jumped on him and drove her elven sword Lelanthia deep into the orcs spiny back. Ripping the Lelanthia out of its back she raced to aid Legolas in his struggle against Kodana. Kodana was twice Legolas' size and easily towered three feet over him. Slicing at orcs that got in her path Lilly cut through to where Legolas and Kodana were struggling. She jumped at Kodana from behind but he, being bigger saw her and easily hit her aside with the blunt side of his sword. Lilly stumbled backwards stunned by the blow of the sword and felt something trickle down her cheek - blood. He may have hit her with the blunt side but it cut her nonetheless. Being distracted Legolas got the advantage and thrust his sword into Kodana' stomach. Roaring with rage Kodana took out his dagger that he had hidden in his bootleg and slashed at Legolas. Being an elf Legolas could easily maneuvered out of the way, but not quick enough, it caught him in the side of the arm. While Legolas was temporarily occupied with the dagger implanted in his arm Kodana leapt on him. Seeing this Lilly staggered to get up and find her sword. Finding it she picked it up and charged at Kodana. This time he was too occupied with Legolas to notice her advance on him. She threw her whole weight into the blow. Lilly's sword found its mark in Kodana's back and all the way through to the other side of his body. Kodana in a final endeavor yanked the dagger out of Legolas' arm and dug it deep into Lilly's chest. In one swift movement Legolas found his sword and whirling it over his head he brought it down full force on Kodana's head. Dropping his sword Legolas rushed over to Lilly's side. "Lilly, Lilly can you hear me" he said in an urgent almost pleading way. "Legolas I was so afraid that I would lose you" Lilly struggled to say. "Shh, don't speak. Save your energy" Legolas said cradling her in his arms. Lilly coughed a few times, and with each time she found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and to keep from sliding into darkness. As a final gesture she motioned for Legolas to come closer and she whispered with great effort these words to him. "Well at least I got to fight in my first battle, and it was fun. Then the world went dark. 


	6. Playful elves

Light. It was fading then coming. The warm spring breeze caressing her face. A bird sang its happy song somewhere outside. Slowly Lilly opened her eyes, and the light came pouring in. It was a bright spring day; late in the day she guessed. Slowly Lilly turned her head and there beside her sitting on a chair was Legolas. He lay motionless, his fair hands resting upon his chest, his eyes unclosed, as is the way with Elves. His head rested gently on the back of the chair. The sunlight was playing gently across his face, as a light spring breeze gently blew his golden hair. His wounds had already been tended to but not very well by the looks of them. Slowly and painfully Lilly lifted herself up to a sitting position. Looking around for a glass of water because her mouth felt so parched, she found it beside her bed. "Good morning Lilly" came a soft voice, floating over a gust of morning breeze. Being startled by this sudden voice Lilly hit the glass to the floor. "Legolas, why must you startle a patient so" she asked smiling and blushed a little for knocking the glass over. "If you must speak, at least warn someone before you do so". "But Lilly", he said sitting up straighter and gazing intently at her. "To warn someone I would have to speak." "I suppose that is so," Lilly said seeming to think about it for a second. "Well then at least either try not to fall asleep or wait till the person is out of the room. Legolas, how come your wounds were not properly tended to?" "I would not let them use up their skills and time with my wounds, when yours were much more severe. I survived, even without much aid from the healers," he said sitting up but wincing as he did so. "Legolas, we have enough healers in the kingdom to care both for you and I. Any way what if you had died, I would not have been able to live with myself if I had lived and you had not" Lilly argued with him. "Well we both came out alright so there is nothing to fuss over", he said. "Well I suppose you are right" she said realizing that that was the end of the. "Don't trouble yourself anymore", he said comfortingly. "Let us go and have some breakfast." "We will, just as soon as you have your injuries tended to. I will get my father's best healers to tend to you and after they are done, yes, we will go and get some nourishment" she concluded.  
  
After Lilly had taken Legolas to her father's healers they were off to the great hall. There they found her father sitting at the end of the table drinking tea. He looked deep in thought but looked up when he saw them entering. Relief seemed to wash over his face at seeing both Legolas and Lilly alive. Standing up he walked over to meet us, hugging both of us in turn. "Lilly, I was worried sick. They had told me that you were in critical condition and was not to be disturbed. And Legolas." He said turning to eye him. "I hear that you never left Lilly's side. I also heard rumor that you put up quite a fight not to be tended too properly so that you could stay with Lilly", he said with a smile playing across his face. "I suppose that was the way of it" Legolas said as though that was the obvious thing to do. "Well no harm done Legolas" Elrond said. "Come, sit, eat and tell me of your encounter with Kodana". So Legolas and Lilly sat, ate and told her father of they're run in with Kodana. After a short time Legolas and Lilly left to go walk out among the gardens. The day was warm with a scent of rose blossoms in the air. As they walked along they talked about a subject that both knew well: archery. They critiqued each other on maybe their stance or how fast they could rattle off three arrows at once. After a while of critiquing Legolas and Lilly agreed to meet out in one of her father's fields and to bring our bows and arrows. They would have an archery contest between each other. Although both knew perfectly well that each was exceptionally good, however it would give them practice and it would just be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Getting her bow out of the cloth that she had wrapped it in. Lilly turned to get her arrows from the weaponry near the gardens, but as she turned she bumped into Legolas, not knowing that he was there. Although most of the time Lilly had no idea that he was there until she either walked into him or he startled her so much that she would take the dagger out of her boot leg, and turn around to face who ever had startled her. "Legolas I wish that you would stop startling me like that. One of these days you are going to find a dagger implanted in your arm, as a result of your sneaking up on me", she said matter-o-factly. "I highly doubt that Lilly. For even though you are quick with your dagger I am quicker in my movements to maneuver out of the way". "Is that a fact Legolas Greenleaf". "As a matter of fact it is Lady Lillyana" he said smiling in a mocking sort of way. "I bet you didn't see this coming". "What?" "This!" And with that she dropped her bow quick as lightning and leapt upon him and started to tickle him. His laughter sounded like the ringing of many bells all around the palace. But being stronger he easily turned the tides on her and soon Lilly was on the floor sprawled out in laughter. "Have mercy Master Elf" she managed to say through a wave of laughter.  
"I don't know, you might try one of your tricks on me again."  
"No I won't, I won't."  
"Well I suppose," he said relenting.  
"Just kidding."  
"But you said you wouldn't" he managed to say before Lilly started again.  
"I lied. You will pay for that Master Elf," Lilly said beginning to tickle him with even less mercy than he had shown her. Soon they were rolling on the floor just bursting with laughter, laughter that sounded all through Rivendell.  
  
After a few minutes they both fell to the floor exhausted from laughing so much. "You have proven me wrong in assuming that I am quicker in reflex than yourself" he said still laughing merrily. "That was my point in this whole endeavor Legolas Greenleaf" Lilly said still laughing herself. "So is the contest still on Lady Lilly" he asked trying to sit up. "It most certainly is Legolas, but first I must be able to stand without laughing". Slowly they both stood with the help of one another to cling to. Soon they were on their way to the fields, bow and arrows strapped to their backs. 


	7. Peaceful Night, Good Morning

When they came to the place that Lilly had had some of the elven lads set up the targets, Legolas and Lilly took their bows out and prepared them for their contest. Legolas and Lilly both ended up having the same lightning fast reflexes with the arrows. Each arrow was aimed with deadly precision. Both could rattle off three arrows in less than three seconds. So it was a tie, and Lilly agreed to the tie if Legolas would promise to go horse back riding with her tomorrow early in the morning so they could go and sit on Lilly's favorite hill and watch the sun set: he agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Legolas and Lilly went to one of her favorite places to sit and watch the sun set and later the stars; it was under a weeping willow. There they sat and watched for shooting stars and talked about what constellations that they knew of. "Look, there's the Big Dipper" Lilly said using her keen eyesight to spot it. "And there is the flying horse Pegasus" said Legolas pointing to it. The night was cool and fireflies were just starting to come out as Lilly gently rested my head on Legolas' chest while he softly hummed a song of distant lands and of the many things that lived there. Listening to him, Lilly slowly drifted off to sleep. After Legolas finished his composition he saw her asleep and decided not to disturb her. Laying his head down on the lush green grass he looked up at the stars and slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Legolas awoke first and seeing that Lilly was still asleep he carefully lifted her head and set it gently on the grass. Carefully getting up he stretched and breathed in the fresh morning air. "It indeed is a radiant morning"; he said smiling to himself. Seeing some apples in the trees next to him he decided that is what they were going to have for breakfast. So bounding up into the tree Legolas grabbed a couple of apples and lightly jumped down, hearing a soft noise Lilly woke up. "Good morning Legolas" Lilly said looking at him upside down. "Good morning yourself" he said smiling down at her. "I trust that you slept well Lilly". "I did, and what about yourself?" "Better than I have slept in a long while" he said. "Would you care for an apple, just picked them myself". "Why I think I will". So Legolas and Lilly sat under the shade of the apple tree and happily ate until they were content. " Let us go for a ride this morning" Legolas suggested. "That's a marvelous idea Legolas", said Lilly wiping the last few traces of apple from her mouth. "I wonder if the horses are still sleeping?" Lilly asked. "I very much doubt it", said Legolas finishing the rest of his apple. "Well I suppose there is no harm in trying," she said. So they tried. Lilly whistled for Halir while Legolas whistled for Arod. And sure enough they came galloping toward them. Their coats glistened in the bright morning sunlight, and their eyes had their familiar spark to them. As soon as they stopped Legolas and Lilly sprang upon their backs and were off. 


	8. Kidnapped!

Faster and faster the horses ran towards the palace, Legolas and Lilly turned their faces towards the sun and just let it envelop them. It had been a while since they had just done nothing so this was a real treat. As the horses ran they seemed to pick up on a beat that only they could hear. "Come on Legolas, I will race you back to the palace" said Lilly already spurring Halir on. "All right", Legolas answered also urging Arod on. So Lilly and Legolas raced towards the castle on Arod and Halir. Hair flying grins big they raced, neck and neck they were until they neared the palace then Legolas came to a very sudden halt. Lilly seeing that Legolas had stopped she turned Shadowfox around and came to a stop beside Legolas. "What is it Legolas?" she asked with a little suspicion to her voice because he did not usually stop a race like that. But at her words Legolas held up a hand to silence her. "Shh, something draws near I can feel it." Almost as if on que a dozen Uruk-Hai sprang out of the bushes and attacked them. Five jumped Legolas and six sprang upon Lilly. Not being prepared Legolas and Lilly had no chance for they had not brought their weapons along with them. Lilly tried to kick at the nearest Uruk-Hai but it grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground where it bound her with some rope. Legolas tried with all his might but it did no good for there were to many of them to fend off. "Shadowfox go get my father!" Lilly screamed as she tried to get away. "Get that horse!" one of the nearest Uruk-Hai said. After trying with all her might Lilly was bound, gagged and taken deep into the forest. She tried to see what they were going to do with Legolas but could not for they had put a blindfold over her eyes. "Lilly!" cried Legolas pulling free from the hoard for just a brief second, then taken back in once more. "You tell your lord that we will give back your precious little princess as soon as our leader is done with her" sneered one the Uruk-Hai. Tying Legolas up and putting him on Arod the Uruk-Hai disappeared back into the forest. "Arod take me back to the palace quickly" Legolas declared. So with one swift movement Arod was off towards the palace galloping like he had never galloped before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One of the palace guards saw Legolas tied up and called for Elrond. As the guard untied Legolas. Elrond arrived and asked what had happened. "My Lord Elrond a dozen Uruk-Hai attacked Lilly and I as we were riding back this way and she was taken prisoner" Legolas quickly explained. "What!" Elrond shouted with anger and fear etched on his face. "Where did they take her Legolas?" "I do not know my lord for they tied me up as well and I did not see where they took her." "Legolas assemble a scouting party and find her" said Elrond putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder and looking straight at him. "Yes my lord" replied Legolas as he went off and organized a search party. 


	9. No Hope

The sky was the color of onyx as Lilly lay on the ground just outside of the Uruk-Hai campfire. The night was chilly and the Uruk-Hai had given her no blanket or even taken the blindfold off for that matter. She tried to sit up and get a feel for where ever she was. "Look, is the little elf girl scared" one of the Uruk-Hai joked. "Ulath take her blind fold off and give her some bread or something." "Why me" wined Ulath as he got Lilly some stale bread and undid her blindfold. "Because I am too tired and you are closer" said the one Uruk-Hai. As Ulath took of Lilly's blindfold she got her first look at the Uruk- Hai/orc campsite. It was not very well taken care of and it had a rancid smell to it. All around were orcs and Uruk-Hai either drunk or sleeping. Quickly Lilly thought of ways as to how she might get out of this predicament. Thinking of nothing that would help she decided to see what they had captured her for. "What was the point of you capturing me?" she asked with slight humility to her voice. "And why should I tell you anything she-elf" he demanded. "Because I asked you nicely and because I am Lillyana daughter of Elrond and I command you to tell me" she said defiantly. At this the Uruk-Hai wrinkled his nose and quickly spoke something to his companion. It must have been permission to tell because he answered Lilly. "You are going to be used to help my commander be the greatest ruler that Middle Earth has ever known." "And how am I going to help him?" "There is a legend that says a she-elf has inside of her a crystal with the power to control the forces of nature and to heal anything she desired. But the only way to get the crystal is to have someone she loves either dying or in mortal danger." "Well you are out of luck for I love no one"; she said turning her face so that they would not see that she was lying. "You are to easy to read little she-elf. I happen to know for a fact that you do love someone, I have been watching you for a while, and I have seen you with that other elf. I have seen the way you look at him, it is enough to make me sick." Tears started to form in Lilly's eyes, she, for the first time in her life were truly afraid. She was afraid that her love for Legolas would lead to her people's destruction or to Legolas'. She had to find a way to get out of there before the orcs or Uruk-Hai got their hands on the crystal. So she tried. Wiggling her hands back in forth she had nearly gotten one out when an orc, seeing what she was doing came over and bound her again only this time it was tighter that before. The rope was tied so tight that it cut into her wrists and she saw a small trickle of blood come from where the rope was tightly tied. So when Lilly had given up on the ropes she decided to sing, that always gave her hope in her darkest hour:  
  
When the night fades into dawn I long to see your face,  
  
To hear your voice And be at your side.  
  
You are my new day!  
  
Through the darkness you are the light, Through the pain you are the joy, Through the doubt you are my faith.  
  
Though the gulls cry out I will not leave your side Though the Gray Havens beckon I will not go  
  
When time ends  
  
Our love will not.  
  
And if your face I do not see, In my heart you'll always be. 


	10. Sad Elves

It was getting on towards evening when the search party finally set out to look for Lilly. They were armed to the teeth with bows, knives and other such weapons. Legolas was in the front with the captain of the guard, Namario. "My lord should we split up so as to cover more ground?" asked Namario earnestly. "My lord?" Legolas was staring out into the on coming darkness his mind was filled with thoughts of Lilly and whether or not she was safe or not. What if she had been hurt? Could he have really done anything more even if he wanted to? He had to find her, at all cost he would bring her back no matter what it took. "Legolas!" Namario almost shouted, but it was loud enough that Legolas snapped out of his trance. "I am sorry Namario." Legolas said slowly turning to look at Namario. "I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts." "It is alright my lord, we all feel the sadness in our hearts that you feel. Maybe not as much as you though." "What do you mean by that?" he asked a little surprised. "Well.. many of the people know that you and the lady had feelings for one another and it must have been a bigger blow to lose her than most of the others." "I suppose that is true" he said thinking back to all the fun times they had shared since he had known her. "My Lord Legolas should we split up so as to cover more land?" "Yes Namario, that would be the best idea. I will take half of the elves and go to the eastern part of the forest and you take the other half and go the western half of the forest." Nodding Namario called for half the squad to follow him and the rest stay with Legolas and follow him. "All right men follow me!" Legolas called to his squad. "We will search till dawns first light then get rested and start again. Let's move out!" And so they were off. Legolas did not know when he would find Lilly or that he ever would, but he had to keep his hope alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You, wake up." Lilly felt someone nudging her awake and thought she was back home. "Just five more minutes dad." "Dad!?" The someone that was poking her almost jumped at being addressed like that. "I am not your dad and would never want to be" he spat. All of a sudden all of what happened last night came flooding back to Lilly: the ambush, the ropes that cut her, being afraid and alone. Lilly bolted straight up and just screamed. The orc that was trying to wake her fell over himself from the sudden scream that issued from her. Lilly's body was in hyper drive she was thinking fast and not slowing down. She sprang up from the ground and started to run as fast as her feet would carry her. Not knowing or caring what direction she was going in Lilly ran for all she was worth. As she passed a stream Lilly heard the sound of enraged Uruk-Hai behind her. Pounding footsteps were echoing behind her and they were getting closer every second. As she ran, Lilly tried to find something sharp to cut her bonds that were fastened with such cruelty. Seeing a sharp rock on the ground she stopped only for a moment and picked it up to cut herself free, but it seemed that a moment was to long of a time to wait.  
  
All of a sudden a huge shape hit her from behind and knocked her to the ground with such force that she had the wind knocked out of her. Regaining her breathing she looked up to see what had hit her and saw it was Ulath the orc that had given her the stale bread and had bound her hands so cruelly. "Don't you dare try that again", he said slapping Lilly across the face. Lilly kept her head turned in the direction that the slap had put her, so as not to show that she was crying. Lilly's hope began fade just like the sun after a long day. But it was not the end of a long day: it was the beginning of one. 


	11. Hope?

Early in the morning though it was, Legolas already had his squad saddled up and ready to go. He was not the only anxious one that morning because last night all of his men had heard the cry of a young maiden, and many feared that it had been Lilly. Legolas, after hearing the cry wanted to go to the heart of the cry to see if it was indeed Lilly that he heard. But to his dismay he knew that he could not go for they might get lost or even ambushed by orcs, even they were skilled hunters and warriors they all knew well how well they could fight in the dark. So all-night they listened for any more cries that might issue from the forest: but none ever came.  
  
The sun was beating down upon Lilly's back. She was worn, out for the Uruk- Hai had beaten her for her trying to run away the other night. They had rebound her and this time the bonds were tighter than ever, and she was roped to on the stronger Uruk-Hai so that she would not try to run away or pull away. "Keep up you stupid little elf" spat one of the leading Uruk-Hai. "Maybe if you hadn't beaten me and half starved me I might be able to keep a steady pace for you" Lilly muttered to herself. "What was that?!" he hissed at her. "O nothing, I was just marveling what a cheery day it was" Lilly said sarcastically. "You say any more and I will shove those words down your throat!" he said with a voice as strong as steel, and as cold as the glacier. "You will do no such thing commander", came a voice from somewhere behind Lilly. "Gen.general" the Uruk-Hai sputtered. "I did not see you sir." "You heard what our chief said, that we were to bring him Elrond's daughter alive and untouched." Untouched!? Lilly almost blurted out. How could I be "untouched" when they practically beat me to death the other night? "Do you have something to say little she-elf?" the general Uruk-Hai said turning a beady eye on her. "No" she said keeping her eyes to the ground. "Why won't you look at me?" he said calling the company to a halt. She continued to just stare at the ground as if she didn't hear what he had just said. "I said look at me!" Slowly Lilly lifted her head to look into the general's eyes. But when she looked into them she saw; no it couldn't be, could it? Mean thought they looked, they had a hidden kindness. Lilly saw deep in his eyes sorrow, compassion, love, and understanding. How could that be? All Uruk-Hai were made to be cold hearted and cruel. But there it all was staring Lilly in the face: very strange, very strange indeed. She had to talk to this one more and see if there was more to this one than the rest. Maybe she could befriend this one and convince him to let her go or help her escape. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he said with a quizzical look on his face. Lilly continued to stare and some on the orcs began whispering to themselves. The general bent his head in towards Lilly and asked her one more time but this time there was less tolerance in his voice. "Why, are you looking at me like that?" he growled at her. "Nothing" she finally said after some time. I was just daydreaming. "Very well. Now if you are ready I would like to move on," he said trying to seem tough and frightening but Lilly knew it was just a cover-up, so she went along with it. She lowered her head and made herself cry and it seemed to work because the surrounding crowd was convinced. "Look at the little elf cry." "Ha-ha, now she is regretting that she ever crossed us." So they started off again but this time Lilly had a renewed sense of hope in her, and so that no one could see her, Lilly smiled silently to herself for the first time since she had been captured. 


	12. Legolas looks, Lilly befriends

"Lilly, Lilly! " Legolas' call echoed all around the forest. The search had begun about four hours ago and was still going. All were alert to any sounds that might come from the forest. They had combed the first mile or so into the forest and had found nothing yet. "Have you found anything yet Namario?" asked Legolas riding up beside him. "No Legolas, not a thing" he replied with an I-am-sure-we-will-find- something-soon, look. "My Lord!" shouted one of the members of Namario's group. The elf that had shouted this was young in age even though he was 1,931. He was a fair headed, bright green-eyed elf named Eloth, which means elf laughter in the common tongue. "My Lord!" he shouted again with as much enthusiasm as last time. "I have found something." Immediately Legolas and Namario rode quickly to where the eager young elf was standing over his discovery. Jumping down from their horses Legolas and Namario went to see just what he had found. "There" he said pointing to the spot. On the ground were a ripped piece of cloth, an orc rope, and a few specks of blood. At seeing the blood Legolas' blood ran cold for he was afraid at who's blood it was and if they were to find any more that day. "Legolas, is that not the same cloth that the Lady was wearing when she was abducted?" he asked slowly, looking at Legolas' face to see if it was indeed true. "It... it is indeed." Legolas faltered and swallowed. "Legolas, I am sure that Lady Lillyana is fine." He said trying to keep the hope in his voice. Slowly Legolas turned his eyes towards Namario. "I hope that you are right." Springing upon Arod, Legolas called for his part of the group to follow him, as he rode off to find Lilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The general, whose name she found out was Nefcana, was now holding on to Lilly with the rope that was tied to her. So since she had nothing better to do (and she couldn't do it even if she wanted to), Lilly tried to get to know Nefcana. "So do you enjoy seeing me cry and get beaten up?" she asked absentmindedly staring at the sky. "I don't have to answer you little one." He said trying to sound tough to scare her but Lilly could hear a note of sincerity in his voice. "It is a simple yes or no question." He still seemed to be avoiding the question. "Well?" He mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Lilly said leaning her head in just a bit to hear what he had to say. "No" he mumbled. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it. If you don't like it then why do you let them do it?" "What kind of Uruk-Hai general leader would I be if I stopped my whole troop from beating the things they loathe the most?" "You would be one of a kind. But I see your point. But even a little help would be much appreciated." She said with a hopeful smile. "I will see what I can do." The rest of the trip was spent in silence except for the occasional bickering of orcs that did not agree on who knows what. As the sun began to set Nefcana called all to set up camp. "We will rest here for the night." He shouted over the assembly of orcs and Uruk-Hai. "You will be put by me little one." He said looking at Lilly as thought he wanted to talk about something. Lilly nodded and took a seat by him and waited to see what he wanted to say. When all had quieted down to just a few groups that were still talking Nefcana told Lilly what was on his mind. "Do..do you think that I would ever be accepted by you or others as an equal and not a monster?" This question threw off Lilly a little bit for she was expecting a "so how do you like being with the Uruk-Hai?" or something, but certainly not this. "Um. I can't actually say, for I do not even know you that well to be able to judge." "Well." he stammered to finish his question. "What if you got to know me? Then could you judge?" Lilly could see where this was going. What if this could work out to her advantage? If she befriended this Uruk-Hai then he might help her and she might make a friend in the effort. "I could." "And?" "I will get to know you, then judge you." Lilly said smiling, happy with her decision. "And I think I will have fun doing so." Nefcana also smiled also seeming pleased with her decision. "I will have to keep up my act as general of the Uruk-Hai. So if I don't help you out that much and seem nice at the time, just remember that it is just a cover-up." Lilly nodded. "We will probably rest for the night in a couple of hours. I know how tiring walking in the scorching sun can wear out an elf, especially one that has not been properly fed." He said not taking his eyes off of the horizon. "Nefcana, do you have some water. I will faint if I don't have water soon." She said starting to sway a little. "Of course." He said untying his water supply from his belt. "Here y-." Before he could finish his sentence Lilly collapsed on the ground. Nefcana almost went down to help her and see if she was all right but caught himself just in time. "You" he said pointing to the nearest Uruk-Hai. "Pick her up and carry her until we make camp." Grumbling, the Uruk-Hai plucked up Lilly from the ground and swung her over his shoulders, and started again. Lilly, Lilly! " Legolas' call echoed all around the forest. The search had begun about four hours ago and was still going. All were alert to any sounds that might come from the forest. They had combed the first mile or so into the forest and had found nothing yet. "Have you found anything yet Namario?" asked Legolas riding up beside him. "No Legolas, not a thing" he replied with an I-am-sure-we-will-find- something-soon, look. "My Lord!" shouted one of the members of Namario's group. The elf that had shouted this was young in age even though he was 1,931. He was a fair headed, bright green-eyed elf named Eloth, which means elf laughter in the common tongue. "My Lord!" he shouted again with as much enthusiasm as last time. "I have found something." Immediately Legolas and Namario rode quickly to where the eager young elf was standing over his discovery. Jumping down from their horses Legolas and Namario went to see just what he had found. "There" he said pointing to the spot. On the ground were a ripped piece of cloth, an orc rope, and a few specks of blood. At seeing the blood Legolas' blood ran cold for he was afraid at who's blood it was and if they were to find any more that day. "Legolas, is that not the same cloth that the Lady was wearing when she was abducted?" he asked slowly, looking at Legolas' face to see if it was indeed true. "It... it is indeed." Legolas faltered and swallowed. "Legolas, I am sure that Lady Lillyana is fine." He said trying to keep the hope in his voice. Slowly Legolas turned his eyes towards Namario. "I hope that you are right." Springing upon Arod, Legolas called for his part of the group to follow him, as he rode off to find Lilly. 


	13. Nefcana

The general, whose name she found out was Nefcana, was now holding on to Lilly with the rope that was tied to her. So since she had nothing better to do (and she couldn't do it even if she wanted to), Lilly tried to get to know Nefcana. "So do you enjoy seeing me cry and get beaten up?" she asked absentmindedly staring at the sky. "I don't have to answer you little one." He said trying to sound tough to scare her but Lilly could hear a note of sincerity in his voice. "It is a simple yes or no question." He still seemed to be avoiding the question. "Well?" He mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Lilly said leaning her head in just a bit to hear what he had to say. "No" he mumbled. "See that wasn't so hard, now was it. If you don't like it then why do you let them do it?" "What kind of Uruk-Hai general leader would I be if I stopped my whole troop from beating the things they loathe the most?" "You would be one of a kind. But I see your point. But even a little help would be much appreciated." She said with a hopeful smile. "I will see what I can do." The rest of the trip was spent in silence except for the occasional bickering of orcs that did not agree on who knows what. As the sun began to set Nefcana called all to set up camp. "We will rest here for the night." He shouted over the assembly of orcs and Uruk-Hai. "You will be put by me little one." He said looking at Lilly as thought he wanted to talk about something. Lilly nodded and took a seat by him and waited to see what he wanted to say. When all had quieted down to just a few groups that were still talking Nefcana told Lilly what was on his mind. "Do..do you think that I would ever be accepted by you or others as an equal and not a monster?" This question threw off Lilly a little bit for she was expecting a "so how do you like being with the Uruk-Hai?" or something, but certainly not this. "Um. I can't actually say, for I do not even know you that well to be able to judge." "Well." he stammered to finish his question. "What if you got to know me? Then could you judge?" Lilly could see where this was going. What if this could work out to her advantage? If she befriended this Uruk-Hai then he might help her and she might make a friend in the effort. "I could." "And?" "I will get to know you, then judge you." Lilly said smiling, happy with her decision. "And I think I will have fun doing so." Nefcana also smiled also seeming pleased with her decision. "I will have to keep up my act as general of the Uruk-Hai. So if I don't help you out that much and seem nice at the time, just remember that it is just a cover-up." Lilly nodded. "We will probably rest for the night in a couple of hours. I know how tiring walking in the scorching sun can wear out an elf, especially one that has not been properly fed." He said not taking his eyes off of the horizon. "Nefcana, do you have some water. I will faint if I don't have water soon." She said starting to sway a little. "Of course." He said untying his water supply from his belt. "Here y-." Before he could finish his sentence Lilly collapsed on the ground. Nefcana almost went down to help her and see if she was all right but caught himself just in time. "You" he said pointing to the nearest Uruk-Hai. "Pick her up and carry her until we make camp." Grumbling, the Uruk-Hai plucked up Lilly from the ground and swung her over his shoulders, and started again. 


	14. Riders of Rohan

As Legolas searched for Lilly a million thoughts ran through his mind. Was she ok? Was she calling out to him but he could not hear? Was she being treated well, or was she being thrown around like a rag doll? But the question that plagued him the most, was she already dead and this search was in vain. Legolas longed to talk to her once again, to hear her laughter that sounded like the ringing of many a happy bells, to go riding with her and fall asleep under the stars with her. But most of all, he wanted Lilly to know his true feelings towards her. He loved her; he loved everything about her. Her smile, her warm tender blue eyes. The way she seemed to make everything right. That way she took control and never let anyone push her around but yet had a heart of gold. Legolas kept his keen eyes always searching the forest for any signs of movement. So far there had been no clues as to Lilly's whereabouts except for the piece of cloth and the rope shreds. The fire that burned in Legolas' heart dimmed every day that Lilly was not found. They had rode for the whole day and nothing had been found so Legolas decided that it was best if they rested. "Namario, we will rest here for the night", Legolas said calling everyone to a stop. "Legolas are you sure?" he asked a little surprised with Legolas' decision. "I am. Besides it is hard to do your job well if we are so consumed with other thoughts." Namario nodded and called to everyone that they would make camp here tonight. As the night wore on Legolas and Namario were alone by the fire staring at the last remaining embers of the fire. "I lament for Lilly." Legolas said sadly. "What do they say about her?" Namario said raising his head. "I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still to near."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilly woke to the sound of fighting. An arrow flew past her face, and she felt the wind from it as it whizzed by. She looked around to see what exactly was happening. All around Uruk-Hai and orcs were in heated battle with people clad in armor, so Lilly could not see what race they were. A pendant flew nearby and Lilly recognized the symbol from the books that her father had shown her. It was the flag of the Riders of the Mark, also known as the Riders of Rohan. Lilly scrambled to a ditch and watched that battle from there. As she watched Lilly saw that they were highly skilled on horses for the moved as one, and fought as one. Each rider had his own style of taking care of an orc or Uruk-Hai. Some chose spears that they would hurl at the enemy or others would use bows, she saw that only a select few used bows. The ones that did used them expertly for they could ride and shoot both in front of them and in back. Like the wind they rode but whipping around in the saddle and loosing two arrows at a time. Slowly the number of the enemy began to dwindle until there were only about a dozen, but they to were soon slain. All of the orcs and Uruk-Hai (including Nefcana) were slaughter and their bodies burned in a great fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around noon as Legolas and his company were searching , he happened to glance to his right and saw smoke rising up from the earth, although he was to far his elven eyes allowed him to see further. But he was still too far to see the things that had caused the fire. Fear grew in him and he hoped Lilly had nothing to do with it. 


	15. Révin son of Réamond

"There is someone else out there", said one of the Riders. After he had said that all of the others spread out and started to search for Lilly. While they tried to find her she panicked. Were they going to kill me? How do I know if they are friendly or not, father told me nothing about them except that they were under the direction of King Théoden. And what of this king, was he good or evil? After a moment of thought Lilly decided to risk being caught. "Here I am", she said standing with her hands out, palms facing up as a sign of peace. The men looking for her tensed a moment but relaxed after they saw that Lilly was a woman. At this Lilly was a little annoyed, why did they relax just because she was a women? But she put that thought aside for the moment. "And who might you be My Lady?" asked a kind voice behind her. As Lilly turned she saw one of the Riders take off his helmet; he was an elf. "I...I am Lillyana, daughter of Elrond Half-Elven from Rivendell" she said finding courage behind her words. "Rivendell?!" the Rider asked with awe and wonder written all over his face. "That is quite a ways from here, how ever did you end up here?" he asked with curiosity. "When I was in Rivendell I was ambushed by the Uruk-Hai and orcs that you just slaughtered. They were bring me to their leader so he could use me for some dark purpose." She concluded, looking around at some of the stares that the other riders were giving her. "So where exactly am I." she said still gazing around. "You are in Rohan, Lillyana daughter of Elrond. And may Révin son of Réamond welcome you to Edoras, as does my master, King Théoden. You may come and rest yourself if that is what you desire. Or must you be on your way back to Rivendell?" "I would like to stay here and rest. For I have not had a decent sleep for many a night. Then yes, I would like to return home to my father." "Then come", he said calling to one of the riders to give her their spare horse. "You may have this one, her name is Lethana." "Could you please take that saddle and reins, for I do not need them." After the men had taken off the bridal and reins Lilly sprang lightly up, and to their wonder Lethana was tame and willing beneath her, moving here and there with but a spoken word: such was the way of the elves with animals. And so they set off towards King Théoden's palace. All the while the riders kept Lilly busy by asking her about her run in with the Uruk-Hai and orc horde. "Did they beat you?" "Did they feed you?" "Did you have to clean up after them?" "Wait a minute! First to answer your questions yes, yes, and no. If you wouldn't mind I would like to just have some time to myself." They all agreed to let her be while they rode on.  
  
The palace was about five miles from where they currently were now, so it was about noon by the time they arrived at the palace gates. "Open, It is I Révin!" At once the huge gates began to open to reveal a huge castle built upon a hilltop, that over looked the town below. The town and its inhabitants were an amazing site to Lilly. She saw little children running around chasing some chickens while their mother chatted in a little group. The market was just bursting with life here and there were salesman trying to sell you a piece of jewelry or a fresh fish. The houses were modest, with the roofs made out of straw and baked clay and the foundation was made out of stone and others out of wood. Révin led Lilly and the others to the top of the hill where a young maiden was waiting for them. Her hair was a light golden color that blew in the breeze like a flag shown with pride. She was about as tall as Lilly, give or take an inch. Her dress moved gently in the wind as she greeted them and led their party to the throne room. Later Lilly discovered that her name was Eowyn. The moment they opened Lilly took in everything. Inside it seemed dark and warm after the clear air upon the hill. The hall was long and wide and filled with shadows and half-lights; mighty pillars upheld its lofty roof. But here and there bright sunbeams fell in glimmering shafts from the eastern windows, high under the deep eaves. Through the hole in the roof, above the thin wisps of issuing smoke, the sky showed pale and blue. The floor was paved with stones of many colors. They saw that the pillars were richly carved, gleaming dully with gold and half-seen colors. Numerous tapestries hung from the wall and depicted many battles that were long since past. Finally Lilly's eyes wandered to where King Théoden sat upon a great gilded throne. He had a strong, yet kind face and looked to be a caring and wise leader. He had high cheekbones and smooth cream-colored skin. His hair was a pale blond with a tint of a light brown, which came down to his shoulders. His eyes were a dazzling bright, and right now those stunning blue eyes were fixed on Lilly's. "My Lord Théoden!" Révin said bowing deeply to him. "I present to you Lillyana daughter of Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell." For a moment Théoden just sat there and continued to gaze intently at Lilly, until after a moment or so (which seemed like eternity to Lilly because she was so nervous) Théoden spoke. "I greet you Lillyana daughter of Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell. And I welcome you to Edoras."  
"Thank..thank you your majesty." Lilly said bowing imitating Révin's  
bow. "You may call me Lilly, if you wish." She said bowing quickly  
again. "Lilly. That is such a beautiful name, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." At this Lilly blushed a deep crimson. "Thank you your majesty. It is very generous of you to let me stay here. I hope I do not become to much trouble." "No not at all. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." "I will stay as long as time will allow, for I should return home soon so as not to worry my father. For I have been away for about a week." After Lilly and King Théoden talked for some time he ordered that a feast be prepared for their guest. Lilly was to be the highlight of the banquet. 


	16. Lilly's Night

Sorry I haven't updated. School has been busy, actually I just have not thought about it, sorry. Well review and happy readings!  
  
That night Lilly was treated to a bubble bath, and had her own personal maid come to help her prepare for tonight. "Would you like the pale blue or the light violet ones dear?" This was Amrin, which meant love in the common tongue. And love she had plenty of. She was a kind-hearted; soft faced woman. About in her fifties, give or take a few years. She was a lean tall, shapely woman with freckles dotting her face. Her hair was, at the moment pulled back into a braided bun at the back of her head. But you could still tell her hair color; it was a dusty brown with streaks of dark brown. And even though she was getting on in her years her hands were steady and sure. Actually her hands moved with the absolute delicacy while she was preparing Lilly's hair. She had deep violet eyes, and at that moment those violet eyes were turned towards her. "Dear. dear, would you like the pale blue or the light violet ones dear?" "O, I am sorry, the light violet ones please." Lilly sat as still as a statue while Amrin did her hair. She brushed it out and let it hang down by her waist. Then she braided it down her back and stuck little flowers of light violet in her hair. After finishing her hair Amrin helped Lilly pick out a dress to match her hair. "This one matches your eyes. But this one would look beautiful on you too." Eventually she chose a light violet one with the trimming the color of baby blue, with the collar rising slightly in the back. She wore sandals of some soft material, and an anklet with tiny diamonds encrusted in it. Amrin stepped back to admire her handy work. "You look beautiful my dear. Simply beautiful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Lilly descended down the staircase many heads turned in her direction. She found herself wanting to turn around and run but it took all her will power to force herself to stay. Instead she replaced her scared face with one of her dazzling smiles. After a few more seconds everyone lost interest and turned back to their talk. With relief Lilly quickened her steps. There waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Révin. His garments were a deep red; the trimming was a crimson rose with little diamonds encrusted into the cuffs. His collar rose slightly in the back, and he wore his hair braided at the sides; pinned how many of the elven men wore their hair. His shoes were made of soft leather that turned up at the tops.  
  
Lilly's gaze traveled to his face. It was so warm and inviting. His face was that of a child's. One that would fall but always gets up again. He must have been about 3,000 years old, at the least. He had obviously been through countless battles. He had a small scar on his left cheek near his eye; it was small but he wore it like a badge of honor. The diamonds from his cuffs caught the light from the lamps and lit up his eyes, which Lilly saw were a light sparkling violet. "Lady Lillyana." Révin said bowing to her. She returned the gesture with a small nod of the head. "Shall we?" he said holding his arm up for Lilly to take. Nervously Lilly took it and managed to get a little smile upon her face before she dropped it. "My lady are you nervous?" he asked with a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "A little, yes. I have been to many banquets but never one where I was the guest of honor or where I knew no one." "Do not fret for there was a time where I would be scared to death of things like this but after living in the palace as long as I have you get used to it. Have no fear I will stay by you, if you wish." "That would be much appreciated. That is of course if you do not mind giving your time to do so." "To tell you the truth I would rather, it does get a tad boring when all anyone does is talk about war, riches, and how much land they have." At this Lilly laughed. It was like music to his ears, a melody that he would never grow tired of. Révin stopped to look at her. She was beautiful, he had not noticed this before, (although when they met she looked like a rag doll). But no she was a shimmering diamond. "Révin?" came Lilly voice. "What are you staring at?" "I am sorry I just.. I did not know I could be so funny." Lilly chuckled. "Well now you do." 


	17. The Dance

As Lilly and Révin entered the great hall King Théoden walked over to meet them, "Lady Lillyana, you look simply radiant tonight." "Thank you my lord." She said bowing her head to hide her blushing face. "Now I am trusting that you will show Lady Lilly around and take good care of her?" he said turning to Révin. "Of course my lord." "Well I must be off. I hope you two enjoy yourselves." "Thank you my lord." called Révin as Théoden walked away. "Lilly would.. would you like to.. to dance." He finished as though it took all the will power he had to say it. Lilly blushed. No one had ever asked her to dance except Legolas and her father. But never someone she knew very little about. But the look in his eyes told her that nothing would make him happier. "I would love to Révin." Relief washed over his face. Without a word Révin took Lilly's hand and led her to the dance hall.  
  
As Révin led Lilly, she took in everything. The hall was brightly lit with oil lamps. It was a windowless hall, so whenever the wind blew it fluttered the satin curtains that hung there. The floor was made of a sort of granite with hues of green, gold, purple, and gray. It was polished so that your reflection was looking up at you. The establishment was supported by eight one hundred twenty foot pillars; four on each side. They were made of high polished redwood trees, which had vines intricately carved into the pillars. Banners were hung u welcoming Lilly to the palace and in the top middle was a great banquet set in her honor. All at once a multiple number of smells came wafting towards her. Turkey, pork, steamed vegetables, corn, rice, and other exotic foods Lilly had only dreamed of. "Wow." Lilly managed to say. "Quite amazing isn't it?" Révin asked chuckling at the look on her face. "I must admit after living here for so long you take for granted many things, and this is one of them." Révin waited a moment longer to let Lilly take it all in, before saying, "shall we?" Lilly simply looked up and took Révin's arm. "This is one of my more favorite songs", commented Révin. "Yes, I like it very much myself." Replied Lilly. Waiting for an opening Révin slipped his hand around her waist and took her hand and held it about eye level. While Lilly shyly took her hand and put it in Révin's outstretched one and gently rested her other hand on his arm that was holding her waist.  
The music began again, lighter and more content for it had found that which it desired. Lilly took a step back on one beat, drawing Révin with her, then took two small steps on the next. As if they had practiced it a thousand times, Révin raised her hand above her head and gently spun her around. Warming to the dance, he slipped an arm about her thin waist to stop her and drew her close. Lilly's hands on his chest felt the gentle beat of his heart beneath her fingers and noticed the change as his pulse quickened at her proximity. Looking up, she saw how close his face was to hers and had the sudden, unreasonable urge to let herself fall into his deep, beautiful eyes. Révin was surprised by how good it felt to hold her, how right she felt in his arms. The next pulsing beat demanded that he release her and he did so with an obvious reluctance. In a wisp of flowing baby blue and light violet flowers, she leaped away from him, twirling to the other side of the dance floor where she waited perfectly still for him to move. The music told him what to do, and the rhythm quickened while he moved swiftly to her side. As he walked behind her, he put a hand lightly on her wrist and traced his fingers gently up her arm and across her shoulders. Shivers of delight ran down Lilly's back, and tilting her head, she allowed herself to fall. Strong arms caught her, as she had known they would, and lifted her. The music became more frantic and the watchers stamped their feet and clapped along, as Révin, cradling Lilly against his chest, whirled around on the spot. Around, and around, and around they spun, faster and faster, until at just the right moment Révin released Lilly and she landed nimbly on the balls of her feet.. She had barely got her balance before she launched herself backwards. The momentum would normally have carried her backwards but Révin was there to stop her. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, and together they whirled, dizzyingly fast, so that their figures blurred and they became as one. On the final, sudden, climatic beat of the music they stopped, entirely motionless. There was silence in the palace. Never had they been treated to such an incredible demonstration of skill and trust. Then they erupted into applause. Lilly became very uncomfortable and quickly let go and left the dance floor. Révin not seeing what had just happened ran after Lilly. He found her out on one of the balconies. "Lilly? Are you alright." He asked slowing his pace and coming to a halt beside her. "I'm..I'm fine Révin" but she said this without meeting his eyes. "Is there something that I have done to offend you? Please tell me so I may correct it." He said still not actually comprehending what had just happened. "Lilly please, tell me. I will be hurt more if you don't tell me what is bothering you." "First answer me this, do you have any feelings for me?" she said bluntly. Révin had not expected Lilly to be so foreword and to the point. For a minute he had to think about how to put his feelings into words. "My lady.. even though I have known you only a short time.I have developed feelings for you. I do not usually get attached to people quickly, but you have a certain mystery about you that is so enchanting." That's what Lilly was afraid of. If Révin cared about her as much as he said, Lilly could not bear to tell him about Legolas. She wanted to be honest, but telling him that she loved someone else when he loved her equally. Lilly's eyes betrayed her feelings. "Lilly I can see it in your eyes that you don't are holding back something, but I urge you, please be honest with me." Lilly could see the hurt in Révin's eyes that pained her just to look into them. She could see hurt, confusion, sadness, and so many other feelings. Choosing her words carefully so as not to hurt him further, Lilly tried to explain her situation with Legolas. "Révin, there is another that you must know about. I have known him far longer than I have known you, so my feelings for him deep." Lilly finished, biting her lip as she waited for Révin to reply to her words. "And.and who is this other?" he stuttered, half in anger and half in frustration for letting himself get mixed up with her in the first place. How could he have been so foolish? "Révin please, this isn't easy for me either. You must try to understand, I like you, have no question of that in your mind. It's just I do not return your feelings as deeply as you would like." Révin only repeated himself. "Who is this other?" After a few moments of quiet debate, Lilly decided that it was best to go ahead and tell him. "It is Legolas Greenleaf." "Prince of Mirkwood? How could I not have guessed, that would after all be fitting for a princess to chose a prince for her love. What, is a palace guard to lowly for your liking?" "Révin you know well that is not it." She began to protest. "Are you really going to blame me for knowing Legolas first? Révin be sensible. Had I known you longer, I would have deeper feelings for you, but that was not the way fate played out." Now Lilly was losing her usually calm, collected state of mind. Why was Révin so angry with her? I mean sure he had a case of puppy love for her but that was no reason to go and blow up at her. And he was being a bit selfish. I mean it is hard to choose between to very handsome elves; but the truth is, she loved Legolas, there was no two ways about it, and if he wanted to hold a grudge against her then fine, let him. See how far it gets him. Lilly seeing that this conversation was clearly over, stormed out of the great hall, and throwing a scornful glance back saw that Révin was doing the same. 


	18. Velana

"Legolas, should we check in the direction that the smoke was coming from a few days ago?" Namario asked as they sat around a large campfire. "That would be our best option, for Rohan lies in that direction, if memory serves me correctly." "It does indeed my lord." "Then at first light we depart for Rohan." Legolas concluded. Over the last few nights, sleep had not come easily to him, for his mind was filled with thoughts of Lilly. To try and clear his mind, Legolas decided to go for a walk, and since they had camped in the forest he saw no reason to be accompanied by anyone. Getting up quietly so as not to wake anyone, Legolas slipped away into the woods. He loved the forest. It reminded him so much of his childhood home, Mirkwood. It gave him a sense of peace and security. For a while Legolas just stood there, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. All was silent as though respecting his moment. After a few more seconds he slowly began to walk towards a place where he knew a small pond lay. "There it is." He murmured unexpectedly cheerfully. The pond was nestled so secretly, overgrown with vines hanging all around, acting like a wall, and hiding it from view of passers by. But, Legolas knew the place well, so he knew where to find it. Velana it was called, meaning the untarnished land, and so it had stayed all the years that Legolas had come there. There was a path of small stones going across the pond with a small stream flowing into it. Fireflies danced around the ripples on the water making it look enchanted and almost alive. Huge weeping willows hung all around, draping their branches a few feet out onto the pond. Crickets chirped happily among the willows, while birds and other animals settled down for the night. "Velana, I have returned once again." He whispered into the night. Almost in response, a soft breeze blew through the willows causing ripples on the water and the falling of a few leaves. Legolas decided to settle down beneath one of the willows for just a short while and rest but as soon as his head touched the ground sleep claimed him. 


	19. Théoden to the rescue!

"That spoiled, selfish elf!" Lily said to herself as she stormed down the hall way towards her room. "What was he angry at me for, I mean is it really my fault for knowing Legolas before him?" Lilly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not even realize that she had just walked into King Théoden. "Why in such a rush?" "Oh, I am sorry my lord I wasn't paying attention." "Lady Lilly, if I may, what happened? I saw Révin only a few moments ago and he seemed in a foul mood, which surprised me." Lilly did not want to tell Théoden. She was afraid that he would become angry as well with her for not liking Révin. Théoden sensed tension in his asking her this question. "Lilly would you mind coming into my study for a moment?" "Of course my lord." She said, as she was lead away by Théoden.  
  
As Lilly entered the study she was amazed to find it was small and cozy, not that the other parts of the palace weren't cozy but they were big and spacious. In the center of the room was a medium sized table made of what looked to be oak; and around the table were three chairs, and up the legs of the table and chairs Lilly could make out tiny shields bearing the King Théoden's coat of arms. The sealing only rose about twenty or thirty feet in the air and was supported by six huge rafters; three on each side. At the top there were two windows that at the moment were filtering moonlight through. In the corner there was a large sofa and a small table with a candle burning steadily lower on it. To the left of Lilly there stood a grand bookcase filled to the brim with books about war, history, and the coats of arms. "Please make yourself comfortable." Théoden said gesturing to one of the chairs that stood around the table. "So tell me Lady Lilly, how did you enjoy the banquet?" "It was very nice my lord." Lilly responded keeping her eyes cast downwards. Théoden sensed that she was not telling him everything so he persisted. "I hope Révin was a help to you?" "Oh, a great help." Lilly said with a little more snap than she intended. But Théoden sensed that he was getting into a touchy subject with Lilly so he tried to avert the subject. "Lovely evening tonight." He said starting to stare out the window at the top of the roof. "My lord-" "Please call my Théoden." "Very well, Théoden if you wish to ask me something then you might as well ask, for I have pressing things that I must see to." That was a total lie Lilly had nothing to do except explore the palace and even then she did not want to do that at the moment. Théoden sensed this but chose to ignore it. "I observed earlier that you and Révin were getting along fine this evening? Lilly nodded. "But after that marvelous performance that you to put on, there seemed to be a little bit of a controversy afterwards, am I right?" This time Lilly did not nod and Théoden knew he was getting somewhere.  
As he looked up to ask more of her he saw tears welling up in her eyes, and quickly. "Lilly come here." Théoden said gesturing to sit beside him. Slowly Lilly got up and Théoden noticed that her hands were shaking, although she was trying to steady them, but it was to no avail.  
Once seated Théoden wrapped his arms around her and just held her. At first Lilly was a little rigid but it did not take long for her to collapse into his arms sobbing. He let her cry for a for a while, and when he thought she had finished he said, "Now tell me what happened." So she did, she told him everything, and never missed a beat. It took her nearly an hour to finally come to the fight between her and Révin. "Then we both went in opposite directions, and that is when I ran into you." She finished, a little out of breath. For a moment Théoden was silent. The ever so slowly he began to speak. "Lilly would you like me to give you my opinion on this situation?" Lilly not prepared to answer simply nodded. "Well the way I see it is that Révin was only being honest to you. That was the way he was brought up as a child. So you cannot hold that against him Lilly." Lilly's mind was overflowing with thoughts, thoughts of Legolas, thoughts of Révin, thoughts of home. "I didn't ask for anyone to love me, they just did." She said breaking down again in Théoden's arms. "I know, I know." He cooed to her. "Lilly if you would really like to go back to your father you only need but ask. You know that don't you?" "I would like to return but not just yet," she said drying her eyes. "First I must fix some things that have been broken." She said, and with that she pardoned herself from Théoden and left to go find Révin. 


	20. Sorry

Révin stood alone in his room with the curtains open to reveal a starry night. Outside crickets chirped and the moon was full and bright. Révin's heart was broken. He had come to love Lilly even though he had only known her for a short while. The news that she loved Legolas came as a severe blow to him. Lilly was really the only person, elf or human, he had ever felt anything for. Now usually men do not cry, but Révin was not a usual man, he was an elf. As he stood by his bed, crystal clear tears trickled down his face. The he heard it, footsteps. Quickly Révin dried his eyes and went to sit in a chair near the window. There came a soft knock at the door, then a voice.  
"Révin may I please come in." It was Lilly. At the sound of her voice new tears began to well up in his eyes but he forced them back down again. He waited a moment longer to get himself under control before entering.  
"Enter." Slowly the door swung open to reveal Lilly. Révin only glanced quickly around, just enough to see her silhouette. Slowly Lilly entered and walked over to stand behind him. Révin did not turn around to face her but kept his eyes gazing out of the window. Then he felt a hand resting gently on his shoulder, at this he turned to face her.  
For a moment neither of them spoke, all that could be heard was the whistling of the wind as it blew softly through the open window. Then just as softly as the wind Lilly spoke.  
"Révin, I am so sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain." At this he blew out the breath that he had unknowingly been holding as a sign that he did not believe her. But she persisted.  
"I still like you Révin, really I do but I love Legolas, there is no way around it. And I'm sorry I hurt you but please try to be reasonable. If you another and I loved you, you would tell me the so. I do know how you feel, in this you must believe me. For once long ago Legolas was in love with another." At this Révin began to listen. "She was my best friend we were always going off riding or practicing archery. But one day King Thranduil came to visit Rivendell so he decided to bring his son, Legolas. From the moment she set eyes on him all her time was spent trying to be with him, I never saw her. At banquets she was always chatting with him or chasing off any other woman that came within ten feet of him. Now Legolas can usually tell when someone has good intentions but he was young and such were not his concern yet. But a year or so after Legolas had come to Rivendell; Amroran began to lose interest in him. Soon she would have nothing to do with him, probably found someone else to satisfy her, but that is where I came in. I had loved Legolas the moment I had laid eyes on him too, but seeing that he fancied Amroran I lost heart. I would not go out, I would not sleep well and the nights I did manage to fall asleep my dreams were always troubled, and I would eat meager meals; until the day after Amroran found another. I happen to spy Legolas walking alone in the woods, so I joined him. We talked for hours and you would not believe all the things we had in common, archery, horse back riding, sword fighting, food choices, everything identical.  
Over time Legolas came and went but each time I saw him something would change. First admire grew to respect, respect grew to like, and like grew to love. I have known him ever since." After finishing Lilly was silent.  
Révin's mind was full of thoughts and emotions. How could he have judged her like that? How could she ever forgive him? Was I to quick to judge her? Thinking a few more seconds Révin got up and turned to stand in front of her. This time tears sprang freely to his eyes.  
"Lilly can you ever forgive me?"  
"Oh Révin, of course, you didn't know it wasn't your fault."  
"But it was, I should not have been so quick to judge you but instead I let my emotions get the better of me."  
At that Lilly put her arms around Révin and just held him. It was strange that Lilly's touch seemed to make everything right, no matter what was going wrong. Shortly she let go and stepped back a pace, and just looked to him.  
"Well I must be off to bed." So Révin took her hand and kissed it.  
"Good night Lady Lillyana, and may your dreams be pleasant."  
"And you." And with that she left with her heart light, and mind clear. 


	21. Legolas' Danger

Legolas awoke to shouts of his name. Remembering that he had walked off and not told anyone he got up, walked over to the vines and draped them back the way they were. He would keep this place safe for as long as he could. Then Legolas set off to find Namario, whose voice he recognized, to tell him where he was. All of a sudden he stopped, there had been a sound from the brush off to his left that did not sound friendly. Slowly Legolas approached it, and then all of a sudden he heard the sound of an arrow whistling through the air. Spinning to meet it Legolas felt something pierce his leg. He looked down and saw it was one of the black tipped arrows that injected poison on contact. Quickly pulling the arrow from his leg Legolas threw it aside. Already his leg had started to go numb, and he feared that that he would lose conscienceness and fall into the enemy's hands. Scanning his surroundings Legolas spied kingsfoil; taking his dagger out from his bootleg he cut some of the plant off and applied it to the wound. Nothing happened, just as he feared So with all his remaining strength he hauled himself up and shouted for Namario. Presently Namario found Legolas kneeling on the ground clutching his right leg. "Legolas!" Namario cried as he fell to Legolas' side. "You burning up. Quickly men get his horse, we will ride the rest of the way to Rohan from here. If you can't keep up you will be left." But Namario knew well that all of them were highly skilled in horseback riding. Arod, though far away from Legolas sensed he was in distress and set off at a dead gallop to find him. Spying him lying upon the ground about fifty feet away Arod quickened his pace and soon was at Legolas' side. He bent down and Legolas was hoisted onto his back, "Everyone follow me!" yelled Namario, and they were off to Rohan to meet Lilly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like the wind the riders rode towards Rohan. Faster and faster, the rhythm of the horse's hooves kept a fast yet steady beat. Legolas was drifting in and out of conscienceness. His eyes had become glassy and his body began to shudder, but try as he might to fight the poison it was to no avail. "Fight it Legolas, please." Namario's voice sounded so distant. They rode all day and all night but as each hour passed Legolas sank deeper and deeper into the sickness. "I see it!" Cried Namario from the front of the company. "We are almost there, hold on Legolas." As the riders approached the gate two heavily armed guards barred their way. "What business have you in Rohan?" "We seek healing for our companion, Prince Legolas from the Woodland realm." At his name the guard's eyes opened in amazement. But just to be sure one of them left to go look at Legolas. "Let them pass, they speak the truth." At his command the gates were opened and the company rode in. As they entered, people gathered to see them, children stopped their play to watch the men on horses enter their city. "Fetch the healers." "Bring him inside." "Prepare a room for him." Orders were being shouted left and right; Namario could hardly keep up with them all. Already Legolas was being lifted down from Arod and brought inside. "Hold on Legolas, help is on the way." "Bring him in here." Ordered one of the healers. Carefully Namario laid Legolas down on the bed. "What was he shot with?" "One of the Uruk-Hai arrows." Where did the arrow hit?" "In his right leg." Quickly they began to cut around the wound and applied a thick red substance to it. Then they waited. A shadow of doubt passed over the face of the head healer's face. "Strange. This poison is new to us. We must get King Théoden, he may know what new evil this may be." 


	22. Lilly's powers

Lilly was up and about thinking of last night, when all of a sudden she heard voices down the hall that sounded grave. "They say not even the king can save him." "Do you know who he is?" "Elf by the looks of him." "I heard he was a prince from somewhere far off. I think it was Legolas, yes that was it Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart seemed to have stopped; slowly she rounded the corner. "I'm. I'm sorry but did you say Legolas, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood?" "I did indeed dear. Why?" Lilly ignored the question and went on. "If you please where might I find him?" "Why he would be in the house of healers with." But she never finished her sentence. Lilly had bolted the moment she knew where Legolas was. She left at a dead run down the hall of the palace and up eight flights of stairs, not stopping till she arrived at the door to the house of healers. Slowly Lilly opened the door. The site that met her eyes stopped her heart and chilled her blood. They had laid Legolas upon an oak table and had wrapped him in a thick blanket despite the warm weather. The healers were hovering around him and Lilly spotted King Théoden engaged in heated conversation with the head of the healer. Lilly edged her way towards Théoden to better hear their conversation and hear the diagnosis for Legolas. "I have never seen anything like this before." Said the healer, his face clouded with uncertainty. "Nor I, this must be some new devilry of the enemies. Still I have never heard of a sickness that we did not possess the cure for. This poses a new threat to our survival, if the enemy has created a weapon that we cannot find a cure for then I fear the worst for both Legolas and my subjects. If we can find no cure for Legolas how much time would you give him?" Théoden inquired. "At the most a day, his symptoms are most peculiar he has a fever, loss of sight, and breathing is becoming difficult for him." "I will go get-" Théoden broke off as he caught sight of Lilly. All of a sudden his eyes changed from deep concern to a look of profound sympathy. All of a sudden all eyes were fixed on Lilly and the room went deadly quiet except for the heavy breathing of Legolas. "My Lady!" It was Namario. "You are well; we had feared you had been lost to the enemy." "No I was not, but please tell me how this came to happen." Quickly Namario gave a quick recap of the events following Lilly's kidnapping. "I am so sorry my Lady; I fear this was partly my fault for if I had kept a closer watch on Legolas this might not have happened." "Do not blame yourself Namario you cannot be responsible for Legolas' actions no matter how outrageous they are." "I fear my Lady that there is no cure for this new found disease." "But there is." At this the room went deadly quiet for the second time as Lilly said this. "But how, neither the healers nor King Théoden could find a cure, and begging your pardon my Lady but how could you have found one? For a moment Lilly was silent. She remembered the legend that she had been told of when she was still being held captive. "In a she-elves heart is said to dwell, A crystal so powerful no words can tell. If death is coming to a dearly loved one, Behold the crystal will shine like the sun! But lo her heart be shared with another, And the bringer of death will be forever smothered." "I have heard of this legend but how can you be certain it will work?" Namario asked with a look of deep suspicion. "I am not sure it will work but I am not willing to just let Legolas die like this." As she said this a murmur of agreement ran around the room. So with that Lilly walked over to Legolas' side and began to chant. She did not know from where the words came but they just fit. At first they sounded unsure but as Lilly grew more confident in her hidden powers her voice grew both in volume and sureness. Slowly the wind began to blow. At first it was a soft breeze but it soon grew. The clouds blew over the sun and blocked out its rays. Then her eyes started to glow an eerie white light and her clothes were soon emanating that very same eerie glow as well. Bringing her hands so that they were cupped about two inches from her chest she began to change her chant from healing to one that would bring the crystal fourth from deep within her. All of a sudden her heart began to glow as bright as the sun and to the astonishment to all she took her heart in her hands and broke it, but it did not shatter, instead it broke into two perfectly equal pieces. She then took the right side of the crystal and placed it back into her chest where the skin mended itself the moment it entered her. Then taking the left piece she bent down and let the crystal go just above Legolas, for a moment it just hovered there, and then slowly it lowered itself into his chest. As the crystal took its place in his heart the left side of his real heart rose out of his body where it slowly rotated in the air then in a flash it shattered into millions of pieces. Then all was silent, the wind died and the clouds blew away to let the sun shine once again. Lilly smiled, she had done it. The next thing to do was to see if it had actually worked. Lilly went and sat beside Legolas and took his hand. The only thing left to do was to wait, but she did not have to wait long for almost the moment Lilly had taken his hand he stirred. Then slowly he opened his eyes, at first the room was just a blur but as he began to blink everything and everyone came into vision, and looking up at his was his beloved Lilly. Already tears of joy were running down Lilly's face as she stared back into Legolas' eyes, the eyes she thought she would never see open again. But as Lilly marveled at what she had accomplished she suddenly became very dizzy and very tired; she began to sway. "Lilly!" Legolas said throwing off the blanket that had been placed upon him and with his lightning quick reflexes he jumped up to catch Lilly as she fell backwards. "What has happen to her?" "Why she was just saved your life Legolas Greenleaf." Replied King Théoden coming over to stand behind Legolas. "But she has outdone herself this time I am afraid, she will need plenty of rest, after all that is some healing power she possesses." Legolas just looked down at her and smiled, he had not realized just how much he loved her. Standing up Legolas gathered Lilly into his arms and followed Théoden out of the room and down the corridor to her room.  
  
Once inside he gently laid Lilly in her bed and pulled the covers over her, then he bend down and tenderly pulled back the hair that hung in her face and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Sleep well Lilly Daughter of Elrond, and may your dreams be pleasing." And with that he left and shut the door quietly behind him. 


	23. Elf to Elf talk

As Legolas was walking down the corridor to explore the palace he happen to run into Révin. At first Révin paid no attention to Legolas but his mind soon remembered who he was. "You are Legolas Greenleaf are you not?" "I am." He said turning to see who had spoken. "May I speak with you a moment." He said this with a look of regret on his face. Legolas lifted an eyebrow at this. "You may." And with that he followed Révin down the corridor in the opposite direction towards his bedroom. As they approached Révin's room he quickened his pace so as to open the door for Legolas. "You do not have to treat me with any special privileges; I am one of your kin." After all he did not like being treated like a prince, he wanted to be treated that same as everyone else. "I know my lord." Replied Révin with a bow of his head. He still did not believe him. His voice still held traces of humility. "My lord-." "Legolas" he said bowing his head and bringing his hand to his chest and taking it away palm sideways. "Please sit." He said gesturing to an empty chair by the window; then taking a seat opposite him. "I wanted to talk to you about Lillyana." "What about her?" "When I found Lillyana with the band of Uruk-Hai I quickly found out how spirited she was. There was an unquenchable fire that she seemed to possess. It was intriguing to me; you see most of the women in Rohan are very dreary with the exception of Lady Eówyn. But Lillyana was different she would not be told no, yet she had such a gracefulness to her that was very enchanting." After this he stopped to look up at Legolas who was to his great surprise simply sitting their eyes closed listening, but hearing Révin stop he opened his eyes. "Please continue." "Legolas if you don't mind my asking, are you not angry with me?" For a moment Legolas was silent as though considering the question then answered. "I think Lilly is probably the most amazing woman I have ever known. Without her, this Earth would be lifeless. the trees wouldn't be lush and green, the birds wouldn't sing. the skies would be dark and grey.. I would have no will to get up in the morning. In fact, it is Lilly that gives my life meaning. I have known Lilly for many years and I know how she is, she is one of most loyal elves you will ever find. And usually she will not abandon someone she has known and I expect loved for many years to the first charming face she meets or that is nice to her. Not saying that you do not have a good heart or that you're not a good looking elf but you are still young and have obviously not found the right partner." After Legolas finished Révin looked down at the floor. How could he expect Legolas to understand how he felt? He had never been in his position before anyway. But he finished the rest of his story anyway. "I am sorry Legolas; I never meant to cause Lillyana any pain." Again he looked down at his feet, but this time Legolas reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I know how difficult Lilly can be and I also know how easy it is to be attracted to her. Do not worry your time will come when you too will have someone that you can call your own. At this Révin smiled because he believed this he would find someone and he would love her with everything he had. "If you would excuse me I would like to go exploring." "No not at all." He said getting up to open the door for him. But Legolas sensed he was going to do this so he held up a hand to tell him to stay where he was. "I am very capable of opening a door." He said with a smile. "Of course." Révin replied sitting back down. "Um. Legolas?" "Yes." He said turning around. "Thank you, I am not one to have the best luck with women but I think my luck will change." "I'm sure it will my friend." And with that he left Révin to his thoughts.  
  
"Lilly where are you?" A voice cried in Lilly's head as she dreamed, that voice sounded so familiar. "I fear the worst for my daughter." Now she knew where it came from, it was her father. "Father!" Lilly cried. "Father here I am." But he just turned away still searching for her, calling, worrying. "Father!" And with that she woke with her face sweating and limbs shaking. "It was only a dream, it was only a dream." But it was not just a dream it was a message in a dream and Lilly knew that well, for her father could send messages in dreams. So throwing off the covers Lilly went to find both Legolas and King Théoden. As she walked down the hallways she passed some of the people that had been present during her little performance in the house of healers. "Good morning my Lady," Said an older man who was the recorder of all the remedies for any disease that had ever been found. "And you sir." Again she had walked only a few paces when she happened upon another familiar face. "Good morning Lady Lillyana!" I was the head of the healers. "I trust you are feeling well?" "I am, and you?" "I am feeling superb." "You would not happen to know where your lord is?" "Why I believe he is in the grand hall with Prince Legolas discussing some important matters." As he said this he pointed in the opposite direction down the corridor.  
"My thanks." And with a nod she left him. To Be Continued.  
Aren't I evil 


	24. Taking Leave

Sorry about the delay with the updates. School has been hectic. But thanx for the reviews, I love getting them. I do not own Legolas (darn)  
  
Just for fun Lilly decided to run instead of walk to where Legolas and Théoden were. So she stopped and counted to three and when she hit three she was off like a flash down the corridors. The coulombs supporting the palace were about five feet apart so as Lilly streaked down the corridor the light played softly over her body. It illuminated her gown and she seemed to glow in the rays of the suns first light. The sun caught her hair and to any onlooker it seemed to be as if on fire for that was the natural color of her hair, it was a deep rich red color that shown like the setting sun if caught at the right time. Her face lit up with the energy and emotion, the playfulness and the love, the spark and the fire also came back to it but it mostly reflected in her eyes. The pure joy of being alive looking forward to a new day brightened her spirits and added a new spring in her step. She stopped as she neared the Great Hall, and looking around she spotted Legolas and Théoden deep in conversation out on the balcony. So as she approached them Legolas looked up at hearing Lilly's soft footsteps, but seeing her panting and out of breath he thought something was wrong. But Lilly, seeing Legolas' concern put up a hand to signal that she was ok. "I was merely stretching my legs." At this Théoden turned. "You never stay put for long do you Lilly?" "Not while there are long hallways and new days to meet." "We were just discussing you as a matter of fact. Tell me Lilly would you rather return to Rivendell today or stay a while and rest?" "I would prefer to return today, not that I wouldn't love to stay." She added quickly. "But my father has dream-spoken to me saying he did not know where I was." The look that Lilly received from Théoden told her that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Dream-speaking is one of the ways that my father can talk to me. And the dream that I received was he could not find me and did not know where I was." "That is strange, because I sent a messenger to Rivendell to tell your father that you had been found and were staying here." "He may have been attacked." Legolas put in. Théoden shook his head showing that he did not agree with him but put that aside for the moment. "In that case it would be better that you leave now so as not to worry your father further, Hamar." "Yes your highness." Replied a middle-aged gentleman that had been standing near so as to aid the king. "See that Lady Lillyana and Prince Legolas get some provisions and a horse for Lady Lillyana for their journey." "If you would excuse my lord I already have a horse at my disposal." Lilly added in. "Which one? I do not remember you having a horse when you came to Rohan." "It is my steed from Rivendell my lord, Shadowfox." "But he returned to Rivendell after your capture." Legolas said. "But what you my not know is that he is Shadowfaxs' foal, and comes just as Shadowfax comes to Gandalf, with a whistle." She finished this statement with a little smile." "I did not know that Shadowfax had a foal." "I was given Shadowfox for one of my birthdays many years ago." "I will walk you to the gate then, I fear I must leave you both." "Thank you my lord, I was an honor to stay in Edoras, if I am lucky I will return to visit again." "I hope that you do, it is ever a pleasure to have you stay under my roof." And as a gesture of friendship he held his arms out as a sign that he wanted a hug; so Lilly accepted. "You take good care of her Legolas." He said clasping his hand. "I will my lord." Legolas said smiling and returning the gesture.  
  
Once at the stables where Arod was loaded with the provisions Legolas and Lilly made their way down the streets towards the gates with Théoden following. As they came to a halt at the gate Théoden bid them a final fare well. "May your journey be safe and not to perilous." He added with a smile. So walking through the gate Legolas and Lilly turned to gaze once more at Edoras and at all the friends that they had made as the gate shut. So turning to face their path Lilly put her fingers to her mouth and gave a few short but precise whistles. For a moment they just waited. "Lilly he could be to far away to hear-." But he broke off as his keen ears picked up a new sound, hoof beats. Then over the horizon of one of the furthest hill burst Shadowfox. As he sped through the wind he seemed to be floating over the grass. Lilly smiled, Shadowfox never let her down. "Hello my friend." She said as Shadowfox came to a halt beside her, and with one swift fluid motion she swung up upon his back. "Come Legolas we have a long day ahead of us." And with that he swung upon Arod just as Lily had done. Positioning himself upon Arod he spurred him forward. "And so it begins." Lilly said as she spurred on Shadowfox to catch up with Legolas. 


	25. Finding Camp

As they raced Lilly really for the first time became aware of her surroundings. Everywhere she looked there were rolling hills with the occasional rock or tree dotting it, but for as far as her elven eyes could see it was nothing but luscious farm lands. Every now and then they would pass a farm or two and spot the children chasing after the ducks or chickens. It was a peaceful land, everywhere land and crops were flourishing. People were so kind and generous, they seemed to have no fear of strangers just opening up their doors to anyone that was in need of shelter or care. Yet their seemed to be a hidden darkness, an unnoticeable shadow that was buried deep within the land that she hoped would never emerge. It was getting on toward nightfall as Lilly and Legolas neared the borders of Rohan. "Should we stop to make camp Legolas?" Quickly scanning the land he nodded, "It would be better to try to find a spot to camp while there is still light than to try to find one in the night." So they rode for about seven more minutes before finding a spot they both deemed worthy and safe to stay the night in. Unpacking their supplies Lilly laid out the necessary provisions for the night and Legolas went out to gather firewood. As Lilly looked thought their supplies she discovered that there was a variety of different foods that Théoden had given them. The main thing he had packed was lembas, which surprised her. Then there were carrots, regular bread, apples, little purple berries that she had never seen before, and an assortment of other things. Still she wondered about the berries so she decided to try one. So picking one up she brought it to her nose so as to see if it had a smell, it did not, then as she placing it in her mouth and bit down on it the most amazing flavors burst in her mouth, pineapple, blue berries, apples, peaches, and many others. Savoring the last bits of juice Lilly wondered how such a small food could contain such an array of tastes. Putting that aside she began to worry about Legolas, he had been gone for a while now and it was not like him to be slow. Calm down Lilly I'm sure it's nothing. He probably couldn't find much wood, that's all. She just kept saying that to herself. Then just as she was about to go out and start looking for him, Legolas came out of the forest humming merrily to himself. Legolas, Lilly thought to herself. "How did you fare?" "Very well, I found enough wood to last us the night. What did Théoden send along with us?" "The necessaries but this is a treat." She said this as she held out one of the little purple berries that she had tried earlier. "Here try one." Taking the berry from her Legolas repeated the same steps as Lilly had done. First he put it to his nose to see if there was any smell then he popped into his mouth. Almost at once his face lit up. "This is extraordinary, so many flavors yet so small a thing." "One of the many mysteries of Edoras." "Should we start the fire or wait till it gets a bit darker?" "Now would be nice, the fire would be comforting in the growing darkness." 


	26. Relization

As he worked Legolas began to hum a catchy little tune as he built the fire: "Log and wood, Both once stood, Among the tall and proud. But now they rest like a broken chest, Here upon the ground."  
As he hummed Lilly listened intently. She watched as he worked diligently and soon a small fire was crackling merrily, Lilly gazed as it played gently over his features. His eyes reflected the fire but still held the bright blue deep within them. It illuminated his string arms and muscular figure, and Lilly saw a smile playing around the corners of his mouth as though starting a fire was a great achievement. He presently looked up from the fire to see Lilly staring intently at him. Her eyes blazed a deep green and no trace of age could be found on her face even though she was 2,000. The light caught her hair and it reflected a golden red color. She smiled at him; he did not realize how much he had missed her smiling face and her contagious laughter. After a few more seconds they broke eye contact and continued what they were doing.  
"Dinner is served." Lilly said about five minutes later. So they sat down near the fire and ate. Lilly had prepared some of the small purple berries that she liked so much, along with some apples, a few pieces of meat, some bread, and soup. It was delicious, everything have such rich flavors to them. As they finished Lilly began to unpack the sleeping equipment, which was only two blankets. As Lilly was laying down the blankets she cute her hand on a small stone, but she only winced and continued. All of a sudden Legolas looked down and saw a scratch begin to rise on his hand. When Lilly looked up she saw Legolas holding his hand and looking at it with bewilderment. "What did you do?" "Nothing, to my knowledge. I just looked down and I had a cut on my hand." At this Lilly looked down at her own hand and saw she had a cut as well, from the rock. "Let me see your hand." She said moving to Legolas She took his hand in hers and to her astonishment the marks were identical. At first she could only stare at their hands in awe and bewilderment, then it hit her. "The crystal." At this Legolas raised and eyebrow. "When I gave you half of the crystal something happened-." "Yes I know, you saved me." Legolas cut in. "No that is not what I mean. What I mean is that we are now one, what ever happens to me will happen to you." She stopped at hearing her own words, and began to cry. "Lilly what troubles you?" "If I am hurt or killed-," she paused to take a breath and go on through her tears. "Then the same will happen to you." The realization of what she had said brought her to her knees. Legolas held her as she went down and kept holding her. "Lilly, Lilly its alright, its alright. Nothing will happen to you because I will not let anything happen, I promise." "But you can't promise that Legolas," she said breaking down again. So Legolas took her head and held it in his hands. "I swear to you, I will never leave your side, ever." A single tear ran down her cheek and he tenderly wiped it away. He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead and just cradled her in his arms, and just rocked slowly back and forth. Quietly he began to hum a tune in Lilly's ear; after about five minutes Legolas looked down to find that Lilly had fallen asleep in his arms, at this he smiled. He gently picked her up and laid her down on the blanket near the fire. Then taking his blankest he laid down beside her. Looking up at the starry sky he drifted off to sleep. 


	27. Short 'n Sweet

Lilly woke up just to see the sun peaking over the hills; she smiled. It was so peaceful, and some how she felt so safe. Turning over to wake Legolas, she found that he had rolled over and his arm now lay rapped around her, she smiled again, no wonder she felt safe. Gently Lilly tapped Legolas on the hand and he stirred. "Legolas, we should get going." Lilly said softly, turning her head so Legolas would hear. He awoke then realized how he was laying and quickly removed his arm from around her. When she turned over to look at him, he had turned his face; but she could not help noticing how red his cheeks had gotten.  
  
I know it is short but bare with me. This is the end..no not of the story, but that is all I have actually written. So be very very patient, these things take time. But please review, thanx ;) Tell me what you think of the spacing. I am trying to make it more readable. 


	28. The Ride

Another Chapter! Yea! We left off with a fluff sort of scene and now. . . to continue. I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (but I shall borrow some for now)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lilly looked away, so Legolas would not see her looking at him. Legolas just kept staring at the slowly rising sun, his mind wandering. As he gazed on, a smile crept over his lips. Lilly had felt so warm and comforting when she was in his arms. He longed to hold her, to whisper to her how much he loved her. And how we would do anything for her.  
  
"Are you ready Legolas?" Lilly's voice floated over his daydream and brought him back.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then let us go."  
  
Swinging himself onto Arod and Lilly upon Shadowfox, the spurred their horses onward. For the first few hours they rode in silence, just taking in their surroundings.  
  
Finally Lilly's broke the silence.  
"Legolas, how has your father been?"  
  
""Last time I heard he was well in health, but may leaves have fallen since then."  
  
All of a sudden he looked very morbid, talk of his father may have started it. For he left Mirkwood to visit Lilly and was only suppose to stay for a few days before returning home. But when Lilly was kidnapped that had been pushed far from Legolas' mind. Suddenly Lilly had an idea.  
  
"Legolas, why don't we stop on the way back and visit your father?"  
  
At this Legolas quickly brightened but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He shook his head, "No, your father has worried enough. You must return home with all speed."  
  
"Surly your father could send a messenger. And if not we can at least rest their, then continue on."  
  
Legolas considered this for a moment, then smiled. "To Mirkwood it is then." Lilly smiled too, she loved to see him happy.  
  
Simultaneously they spurred their horses on, faster and faster they rode. The wind whipping through their hair.  
  
For some reason or another Lilly and Legolas started to race. No words were spoken, but they just looked at each other and just bolted.  
  
"I'll race you to that boulder!" Lilly shouted, pointing to a massive rock that lay a good mile away from them.  
  
"Readygo." He it so fast, the words meshed together.  
  
They galloped after each other. For the first minute it was neck and neck, but slowly Lilly began to pull ahead, then Legolas would creek up and be beside her. It went on like this for about the next three minutes. Until the boulder was not but 30 feet away. Spurring Arod and Shadowfox on they plunged ahead. Soon it was a matter of feet away, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, . . .1! They both passed the rock and pulled the reins so the horses slowed to a canter.  
  
"Well who won?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I believe that we passed it at the same time, hard to believe as it is."  
  
"That is hard to believe. However I feel much better now," Lilly said smiling affectionately at Legolas. He returned the smile with loving eyes. Lilly had not fully realized how much she had missed Legolas, his eyes, his laugh, his strong yet loving voice. She was looking forward to visiting Mirkwood again, she had only been there once. Lilly loved when she went, Legolas' father was so kind hearted and funny. Now that Lilly thought about it, Legolas was most happy there; not around her, Rivendell or anywhere else. Of course how could she blame his? It was his home. Yes she felt ok with that.  
  
She turned her head towards Mirkwood, everything would be alright. She was back with the one she loved and was on her way. . . home.  
  
I hope you liked it. Man that took forever to write. I almost had forgotten about it. Well until next time, ta-ta! 


End file.
